


tonight the foxes hunt the hounds

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and their fav human yunho : D, incubus seongjoong : D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Baby, just admit it,” Hongjoong is the one who breaks the silence between them.”I make Yunho feel better than you do, it’s a fact.”Seonghwa groans, burying his face into the pillow.“Awh, love, nothing to be ashamed of, you’re still great.” He plops on Seonghwa’s back like a starfish, burying his face into the crook of his neck, placing little kisses on it.“‘m not.” Seonghwa says, voice muffled. “Wanna bet?”And Hongjoong’s face lits up at that, because really, how could Kim Hongjoong ever say no to a challenge? He wouldn’t be himself if he refused.He licks his lips, already excited for what's waiting for him.“Deal.”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	tonight the foxes hunt the hounds

“It’s not like I’m saying you’re bad,” Hongjoong explains, taking a few seconds break to kiss Seonghwa’s neck. “Because damn, I know how good you are at this,” He chuckles, before placing another few kisses on the other demon’s neck, going lower and lower each time. “But what I'm saying is that I’m b- fuck, Hwa- I’m better.” He stutters a bit, as Seonghwa digs his nails into his hips, thrusting into him with much more force than before.  
“You wish.” Seonghwa smirks, before his lips land on the other’s neck, kissing, sucking and biting on it. As if he wanted to prove his words are true, he flips them over. His hands grip Hongjoong’s hips harshly and tightly, as he fucks him into the matters, hard and fast and rough, just how the demon likes it. Moans and whimpers fall from Hongjoong’s lips one after another, barely giving him the time to catch a proper breath. Seonghwa always makes him feel like this, even though he’s been with hundreds, thousands of other people and incubi before, the two of them always liked each other the best.  
It doesn’t take them long to regulate their breathing after they’ve finished. (the pros of being sex demons, a great stamina.) It’s not usual for incubi to start relationships, but yeah, it does happen sometimes, and they’re the example. Perhaps years and years of crossing their paths, maybe too often, maybe on purpose made them realize that yes, in fact, they like each other, because of more than just amazing sex.  
“Baby, just admit it,” Hongjoong is the one who breaks the silence between them.”I make Yunho feel better than you do, it’s a fact.”  
Yunho. Their favourite human friend. Maybe friend isn’t the best word to describe him, though. Their favourite food? Because yeah, they fuck each other, they fuck other people, other sex demons, but somehow, Yunho’s become their favourite. But no, food isn’t the right word either, They actually do like Yunho  
Seonghwa groans, burying his face into the pillow.  
“Awh, love, nothing to be ashamed of, you’re still great.” He plops on Seonghwa’s back like a starfish, burying his face into the crook of his neck, placing little kisses on it.  
“‘m not.” Seonghwa says, voice muffled. “Wanna bet?”  
And Hongjoong’s face lits up at that, because really, how could Kim Hongjoong ever say no to a challenge? He wouldn’t be himself if he refused.  
He licks his lips, already excited for what's waiting for him.  
“Deal.” 

Jeong Yunho is a simple guy. Or at least he used to be, once. He’s soft and kind-hearted and he’s the type of a guy who holds the elevator doors for people, the type of guy who helps elderly people cross the street, the type who would never ever refuse to feed a stray dog or cat. He always sends warm and reassuring smiles to everyone and he’s the sweetheart everyone wishes to be friends with. What he isn’t, is the type of guy who would get involved with two incubi. Two, very, ridiculously, impossibly hot incubi. He blames Wooyoung for that, though he’s not sure if he really blames him or is in some way thankful to his friend for making him go out with him. Because that’s how it started. He went out, met two hot guys, said ‘fuck it’ and before he knew, he ended up sprawled across their bed, having the best sex of his life. Oh yeah, and the fact that they turned out to be sex demons sucking energy out of him is worth mentioning, probably. And he expected for it to be one time thing, because really, he is not the type to get involved with demons. Any time of demons. But here he is, almost 5 months into their...whatever it is, with absolutely no desire to end it. 

When he enters his bedroom after shower, he totally doesn’t expect his lovers here, sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He already can feel how his cheeks are painting themselves with bright red color, as he starts at the two demons. Seonghwa’s arms are wrapped around Hongjoong, who’s sitting on his lap, with a devilish smirk on his face. He’s always been the more mischievous one, even though if it was between the two of them, it’s always been Seonghwa who was in control.  
“Missed us?” Hongjoong smirks and tries to escape from Seonghwa’s hold, which isn’t possible until the demon turns around to him and pouts, then kisses his lips sweetly. I makes Yunho’s belly twirl a little bit, though he’s not sure why exactly. Maybe it’s the fact that deep inside, even if he doesn’t wanna admit it he likes the couple a little more than he expected, and seeing them like this? makes him aware of all the history they have together, of all the intimate touches they share, all the little glances, of their own, happy relationship that excludes Yunho. But that’s just a maybe.  
He doesn’t have the time to answer, because Hongjoong’s lips are already attacking his own, as the demon takes his hand and pulls him in. Yunho falls on the bed and Hongjoong is quick to position himself between his legs.  
“I think you did.” He giggles as his tiny hand slips into his pyjama shorts and wraps around his dick, pumping it slowly. “But I want you to answer me.”  
Yunho whines, already too worked up to think straight. But on the other hand, hey, it’s two sex demons taking care of him, who wouldn't be?  
“I-I did...I did so much.” He stutters, finding it hard to form words.  
“Then you’re gonna be a good boy and show us, right?” It’s the first time this night that Seonghwa speaks, but it already makes his dick twitch. There’s just something about him, the way he completely owns him, how me can make him all needy and pliant just with his voice.  
Yunho only nods, too dumfolded already.  
Seonghwa seems not to like it, because suddenly, he's behind him, grasping his hair harshly, enough to hurt but not enough to cause any damage, of course.  
"I asked you a question. And when I do that, I expect an answer, puppy."  
"I will! I will I promise, I'll be good, I'll show you how good I am. " He speaks fast, words falling from his lips without any thinking. Funny how a barley few minutes with the demon couple can turn him into this.  
"Baby, don't be too hard on our puppy" Hongjoong says sweetly when he takes off his shorts to kiss and suck little hickeys on his thighs. "We need him to do something for us, don't we?"  
Yunho's eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement.  
"W-what, what do you need me to do" He gasps, being barely able to speak when Hongjoong's mouth is dangerously close to his dick.  
"Rate us. "  
And this.. this is something Yunho haven't expected. Usually when they ask him for something it's.. It's different. Usually about being a good boy, about sucking their dicks, about trying out some new position or new kinks. How is he even supposed to date then and in what?  
"Rate you… ? Rate you how? "  
"You know, from 1 to 10." Hongjoong says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Tell us who makes you feel better. Seonghwa… " He stops for second, only to give a little, kitten like lick on his dick. "...or me."  
If Hongjoong's lips weren't wrapped around his cock, making him choke on his own breath, he would probably laugh.  
"Are you.. seriously asking me to do this? "  
Hongjoong's lips are busy, so it's Seonghwa who answers him.  
"We just wanna know." He shrugs. No big deal. Just two sex demons asking him to choose who's better in bed.  
"But I.. A-ah, fuck. " Yunho whines when Hongjoong takes him all the way. "I can't possibly.. decide. You both make me feel amazing."  
"Oh, we're aware of that." Seonghwa chuckles, looking visibly proud of himself. "But who is better. " He grits through his teeth, too close to Yunho, making shiver run down his spine. His hands travel to his waist, his hips, caressing them gently and giving Yunho goosebumps all over his body. His lips are suddenly on his neck, biting hard into it. Ah yes, that one time when they caught him watching Twilight and haven't stopped talking about his vampire kink ever since. Not that he had any vampire kink. Or maybe he did. A little bit. Maybe a itrle but more, considering how his body reacts, how his thighs shake and how he feels himself close to coming just because of Seonghwa's bite.  
"We wanna make you feel so, so good, puppy. " Seonghwa whispers, licking the blood off of his neck. "We're gonna turn you into a little mess for us. Begging to be touched, begging to be fucked.. And we're gonna give you everything you want, baby." Seonghwa bites him again and even though it's embarassing, he comes for the first time.  
Hongjoong pulls away from him and suddenly, Seonghwa is next to him (Yunho still sometimes forgets that thy can't move at inhuman speed.), kissing him hard and messy, and passionate. His hands wander all over his petite body, touching him everywhere and making the demon whimper. He lifts him up and sits him on his lap, back turned to him. Yunho watches this with his cheeks burning red and his heart beating crazily, like it was about to burst out of his chest. He knows it's because they need to make him hard again, quickly. They're not really the most patient creatures out here.  
Hongjoong leans his back on Seonghwa's chest and it almost looks like they could be done with sex for this night. Like they're about to get cuddly and comfy in their own world, but Yunho knows it's not the case with when. And he's right, because Hongjoong spreads his legs wide, each one on the other side of Seonghwa's thighs. His dick twitches at the sight and he can feel himself getting hard again as he watches Seonghwa bringing his hand on Hongjoong's thigh, slapping it lightly. Then his hands goes higher and higher, until his fingers tease his hole. It feels like both Yunho and Hongjoong were holding their breathe at this moment and only let them out when Seonghwa's slick finger pushes into Hongjoong. His mouth falls open as he moans, obscenicely loud, putting a show for Yunho.  
"Do you like what you see, puppy?" Seonghwa grins, feeling proud how he can make them both a mess. "Like watching me fingering our Joongie open for you? You're gonna fuck him so good, aren't you, baby? Just need to wait, puppy, hyung has to make him all nice and wet for you." Both of them moan at his words. He can see. How Hongjoong's cheeks are just as red as his own and how his cock is leaking. He fights the urge to touch his own.  
"Go on, baby, don't be shy. Make yourself hard and nice for our Joongie."  
And Yunho doesn't have to be told twice. He wraps his hand around his dick, touching himself slowly.  
Seonghwa adds another finger, making Hongjoong moan even louder than before.  
"Can't wait to ride you so good, Yunnie. I'm gonna make you feel so good baby, I'm gonna make you scream. " Hongjoong gasps out. Even though he's a mess already, he still manages to be incredibly good at dirty talk. "Can't wait for you to fill me up, baby. Mhm, you always make me feel so full, so good."  
Yunho feels like he could come just by watching and listening the two of them. But that's not what gonna happen, he knows that. He has to wait patiently, like the good boy he is.  
Seonghwa's third finger enters Hongjoong's body and every single human, or well, every single person in this room, since Yunho is the only human here, let out a whine.  
Seonghwa's pumping his fingers in and out and Hongjoong is whimpering with every little thrust. And Yunho? Yunho has to use all his strength and will to stop touching himself, because he's sure he's gonna come at least two more times this night and really, coming right now would be a little too much.  
"Mhm, babe, babe. " Hongjoong taps Seonghwa's thigh. "Hwa, I'm ready… "  
Seonghwa whispers something to him, but it's somquiet and Yunho's too far gone to catch it's but he figures out he it must've been something like 'are u sure' because. Hongjoong only nods and then, Seonghwa gently removes his fingers, making the other demon whine at the loss.  
"You ready, puppy?"  
Yunho furiously nods his head. He's been more than ready for the past 15 minutes. Hongjoong clicks his tongue at that, clearly displeased with him.  
"You're supposed to use your words. What do you want me to do, hm?"  
It takes all of Yunho's power to use his words, really. But he's a good boy, he always is and he does what they ask him to.  
"Want you.. want you to ride me.. "  
"And the magic word?"  
He's heavy breathing, his dick is red and leaning and he barely could stop himself from coming. Besides all that, he's a good boy. He doesn't have problem with begging.  
"Please."  
And it'd all that Hongjoong needed to hear. He gets up from Seonghwa's lap and on all fours, crawls to Yunho. Then he positiones himself on his lap, slowly sinking down on his cock.  
His mouth falls open and his eyes shit tight as he takes him whole.  
"Fuck, baby, you're so big. So good, filling me up so good."  
Yunho loves the praise. He knows he's big, it's not hard to notice, after all. But Hongjoong always makes him feel like he's good and really, he believes him. He believes all the moans and curses that leave Hongjoong's swollen, pink lips when he's buried deep inside him. It's a lot to know that you make your sex demon feel so god he's screams incoherent words as he rides you. He's been with one person who told him he had a nice dick, but doesn't know how to use it well. Maybe he was right. It's not like practised sex so often back then. But Hongjoong. God, Hongjoong. He made sure to shower him with praises, to make him know how good he is, how he belongs to them and what a good, obedient boy he is.  
Hongjoong takes a few moments to adjust, before he starts moving, slowly, too slowly to his own and Yunho's liking. But he takes his sweet time, makes him even more worked up, until he can't take it anymore and begs.  
"P-please, please, f-faster." He moans out and his hands find their way to Hongjoong's waist. His hands are big, sure, bigger than most of people's h knows, Hongjoong is built small, and it's not the first time he holds him, but he still isn't over how huge his hands look on him. And how this small demon of top of him has so much power over him.  
It seems like his pleas are enough for Hongjoong, because finally, finally he starts moving faster and Yunho can't help but thrust his hips into him, making them both moan loud.  
"Fuck, yes, baby, you're doing so good. You're such a good boy for me, Yunnie." The praises go straight to Yunho's dick and Hongjoong smiles of course he smiles because he feels.  
"Fuck, baby.. You make me feel so good.. Do I make you feel good too, puppy? Do I like it when I ride your cock fast and hard?"  
Yunho is a whining mess, trying his best not to come too soon, because he knows, he knows he needs to wait till he's allowed, but still he manages to get his voice to say something that isn't 'fuck' and Hongjoong's name.  
"Y-yes, so good, I.. I'm.. Close.. Can I.. "  
Hongjoong chuckles and smiles sweetly at him, at the same time grinds his hips down on his cock. This itself almost makes Yunho come. But he can't. He doesn't have permission yet.  
"You've been a good boy. You can come." Is all Hongjoong says, then he lowers himself completely, taking all of him inside. He grinds his hips in circles and places his hands on Yunho's rapidly moving chest.  
"Come on, baby, cum for me. Fill me up." He lifts himself up, legs shaking. Yunho can he how close he is. He thrusts his hips into him as Hongjoong sinks down on him again. It doesn't take long of Yunho holding him tight fucking up into him before they're both coming.  
It feels.. to be honest, he still can't describe how it feels. But all he knows that it's this moment that Hongjoong drinks energy from him. But it doesn't make him weak or tired, of anything, these are the moments he feels the most powerful ever. Like he wasn't human. He feels beyond anything else.  
It takes them a while, especially for Yunho to regulate their breaths. It also Hongjoong a while to get off of his dick and Yunho figures out he's doing in on purpose, since he's moving his hips from time to time.  
"You were so good, baby." Hongjoong says, sweetly. "You did so good.. He deserves a reward for treating me so nicely, don't you think, love?" He looks over to Seonghwa, who's been watching them for all the time. Quite a show they've put, he must admit. "Will you take care of our puppy?"  
Seonghwa looks more than pleased as he licks his lips and makes his way to Yunho.  
"Oh, I've been wanting to do that, puppy. Hyung wants to take care of you… you'll be good for hyung, won't you? Of course you will.. You're always good and pliant for me." Little laugh escapes from his mouth and Yunho can swear that his eyes just became a few shades darker.  
"Excuse me, love, it's my turn to play with our puppy now." He says and he leans in and whispers quietly to Hongjoong, but enough for Yunho to hear. Seonghwa gently pushes Hongjoong away and settles between his legs looking like he's about to eat him up.  
"So pretty.. You look so pretty baby, do you know that?" He kisses his inner thighs, making him spread his legs even wider. "So needy for me, aren't you? " His kisses are placed higher and higher, until the next place he can put his mouth on is literally his dick. And that's what he does. He wraps his lips around the head, sucking and licking it. He's already a wrecked mess, after Hongjoong's turn with him, so even the slightest touches make him shake. And Seonghwa knows how to take his sweet time. The warm of his mouth soon leaves him, but only to give him even a better present. He takes the bottle of lube that was tossed somewhere on the bed and pours some on his fingers. He smirks devilishly from between his legs, but at the same time looks at him his eyes asking him a silent question. Yunho nods a few times, but he knows it's not enough for him. It's never enough for them if he doesn't use his words.  
"Please.. Please I.. Your puppy wants your fingers, hyung."  
Seonghwa's eyes become even darker at his words. He knows exactly what words turn him on.  
And who Seonghwa is to deny him? He slips his finger into him and Yunho can't get over hot how he looks from between his legs. Seonghwa takes his sweet time with him, making sure he's stretched enough before he slips another finger. Yunho's panting and grasping the sheets tightly. It's slow, too slow for him, he's horny from all the teasing from Seonghwa's fingers deep inside him, from the sight of Hongjoong touching himself as he watches them, from the way Seonghwa's lips are still kissing his thighs.  
"Seonghwa.. Please I'm.. I need you.. " He pretends he doesn't hear him, still moving his fingers in and out slowly.  
"Please? Please I've been good.. I need.. "  
"Need me to do what, puppy?" He stops. Completely. Just when he hits his spot. He leaves his fingers pressed in there, enjoying the way Yunho squirms at his touch.  
"Fuck me. Please, i- need you.. "  
And what Yunho wants, Yunho gets. Seonghwa pulls out his fingers, making him whine at the loss. In another scenario, he maybe just maybe, would be a bit embarrassed for being so needy. But right now? Right now, he doesn't really care, right now he just wants to get fucked. And again, Yunho wants, Yunho gets.  
Seonghwa replaces his fingers with his cock and the only thing Yunho can do is wrap his arms around his neck, desperately holding onto him as he fucks him hard and fast.  
It's not long till he's coming. Again, he can feel how his body somehow gets even more sensitive, yet feel more power than ever. He wonders how it must feel for incubi to feed on him. Does he taste like a good pizza?  
He's not even aware of what's happening for the next few moments. Not until he sees Hongjoong's face millimeters away from his own. He hears Seonghwa muttering something to him under his breath, but he's not really in the state to care what it is.  
"And? And who won?" The Hongjoong too close to his face suddenly speaks, but Yunho literally has no idea what he's talking about.  
It takes him a good few minutes until he realizes. Right. Who fucks him better. He didn't actually think it was a serious challenge. But here he is, getting eyes by a very serious, excited and impatient looking Hongjoong.  
"I.. You're both 10 out of 10. Can't choose."  
Hongjoong let's out a disappointment sigh and throws himself next to him.  
"Come on," He pouts. "You must decide."  
Yunho pretends like he's thinking for a moment and then speaks.  
"Well.. Whoever prepares me a bath and brings me foods first wins. Aftercare is an important part, so." He shrugs and watches in amusement as the two demons look at each other, eyes shining with the excitement for another challenge.  
"I'm an aftercare king. " Seonghwa squints his eyes at Hongjoong and it almost makes Yunho laugh out loud. He's never met a couple who was bickering so hard before.  
"Well." Hongjoong says, making a kissy face at Seonghwa. "Not today!" He screams as he runs out of the room. And not even a second later, Seonghwa follows him, yelling at him to wait.  
Yunho giggles to himself, burying his face into pillow. He's starting to feel something for the both of them, he's aware of that, deep inside. But for now, he decides to ignore it and just enjoy the moment with his incubi.

**Author's Note:**

> that's something i wrote some time ago..... but it's still one of my fav things i wrote i think?? so i wanted to share : D thanks for reading <3


End file.
